IP (an interconnection protocol between networks, Internet Protocol, IP)-based network has become a trend with continued advancements in network information technologies. Under this trend, how to conduct packet loss performance and quality evaluation to a service based on an IP protocol has become a more and more prominent problem.
The packet loss performance measurement defined for a multi-protocol label switching (Multi-Protocol Label Switching, MPLS) network in the prior art can achieve packet loss measurement of a service message by making packet loss statistics at network-sides of a network transmitting point and a receiving point.
However, since it is achieved based on a network upstream transmitting point and a network downstream receiving point in the prior art, packet loss measurement under the scenario of point-to-multipoint or multipoint-to-multipoint or other multipoint transmission on the upstream and downstream of the network cannot be performed in the prior art, and there is currently no method for measuring multipoint-to-multipoint network packet loss.